


Family

by RazzGamer5



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd P.O.V., Angst, Drabble, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Masumi P.O.V.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzGamer5/pseuds/RazzGamer5
Summary: You smile a little, and feel like a little boy all over again, just happy to get your father’s approval.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru & Usui Masumi
Kudos: 33





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I wanted to write a short little fic in celebration of Act 5 coming to A3EN! Okay actually originally I was just rereading the act in the EN server and I got compelled to write this on a whim but uh. THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!
> 
> There's no Chikage appearance in this fic actually, I just rewrote a scene from the act (!so spoiler alert!) and added an aftermath of sorts to it. It's based around the roomates: Masumi and Tsuzuru! I think they're neat! :] Yea. TBH this isn't my best work and it was actually kind of rushed but?? I'm still posting it here anyway LMAO.
> 
> This fic is in Masumi's POV!!!

_ “Masumi? I went to closing night.” You’re shocked to hear his voice over the call. _

_ “Father...?” _

_ “There was no time to say hi since I had to leave for the airport straight afterwards but… How do I put this? It was...strange seeing my son standing up on stage. I was nervous. I imagine that’s what most parents feel when they see their child performing or giving a speech. _

_ “Anyway, um, what I mean to say is...keep at it. I’ll be bringing your grandmother along next time.” _

_ “Alright…” You smile a little, and feel like a little boy all over again, just happy to get your father’s approval. _

\--

Throughout the day, it’s hard for you to not keep replaying the conversation through your head.

It’s a surreal thing, really. How many years did you spend waiting for your parents’ recognition? You did whatever you could to please them, but in the end you were just told some variation of, “Listen to your parents.” And you did. But they were never home anyway.

And now, as if a miracle, your father finally understands. 

...How hard you’ve been working. And he even complimented you…! You try to refrain yourself from feeling too giddy but you really can’t help it.

You couldn’t ask for much more, to be honest. You’ve got Izumi by your side, a literal goddess, who’s always there for you. 

And you have all of Spring Troupe, and the rest of Mankai Company there for you as well. You’d rather eat dirt than ever admit it out loud, but everyone here makes you so happy...really makes you feel at home. No, you  _ are  _ at home. You’re a part of a family,  _ this  _ family. And you’re proud of it. Prouder than ever.

As Hatsue-san said, family isn’t something just defined by blood ties, it’s something more than that. You’ve finally found your place in this world, with your one true family.

“Masumi-kun??” You hear Tsuzuru’s voice from beside you. He must’ve entered the room when you were too distracted to notice. “A-Are you okay? You’re...You’re crying!”

“I’m?” You touch your fingers to your cheeks and feel the warmth of your tears running down your face. “Ah...haha……”

Looking down at your tear-stained shirt, you chuckle at Tsuzuru. “Seriously, man, are you okay?? I’m getting worried-”

“I’m fine.”

“You-?”

“I’m happy,” you say, with a smile on your face, though the tears only increase.

“...That’s good,” is all Tsuzuru replies with, before wrapping his arms around you. You’re first instinct is to rip away from him, to get him off of you, et cetera. But...right now you want to appreciate this warmth. The feeling of being held isn’t something you’ve gotten to experience many times. But it’s nice. Really nice.

You fall asleep in Tsuzuru’s arms, a small smile on your face and tears staining your cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> TYSM for reading!


End file.
